Salamanders, Smoke, and Sparks
by sexyspork
Summary: A series of drabbles because one can never have enough of Cain Fury, Jean Havoc, and Roy Mustang. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Beginning of a drabble series after being inspired by Spades 44. Go read her work.

_In the beginning there had only been two. Now there were three._

It all began that first week, when the relationship between Roy Mustang and Jean Havoc started. It was supposed to be a secret, but with such a tight-nit group as there's, everyone knew by the third day. That of course could be blamed on Breda.

And after a month, Cain watched them enviously, wishing he could have someone to look out for him as those two did for each other. But during the day he smiled, chuckling (because men did not giggle) silently at their antics that no one seemed to notice or just ignored. It hurt the worst, however, when he came home to a dark house, soaking wet and shivering with a dripping umbrella hanging limply from his hand.

He liked to watch them, inconspicuously and at times when they thought no one was there. They fit together perfectly even though the others said differently. No one knew them like Fury did, did not know the little quirks that made him fall for them in the first place.

It was hard to love a man. It was even harder to love two men who loved each other.

But when he woke up that one morning a year later with a pounding head and his stomach rolling, nestled amidst a scattering of arms and legs, Fury didn't know what to think. When coal black eyes opened to watch him, Fury almost panicked. What was he supposed to say to his commanding officer while in such a position? Mustang just pulled him into his arms and ordered him to go back to sleep and Havoc grumbled at the lost body heat. So Jean curved his body around Cain's once more and wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist, settling back to sleep.

After that first night, many more happened, sans the alcohol of course.

And Fury continued to watch them as if nothing had changed when everything had. He still laughed when Jean stole Roy's pens and when Roy retaliated by stealing Jean's cigarettes and then from there it escalated into an ongoing war that made them both seem like they were five years old.

And Cain smiled genuinely as he stood by the sidelines, eyes bright behind his glasses.

Cain could say he loved it the best when he came home to a lit house even though he was dripping wet. He loved it because Roy was standing there to hand him a towel with a raised eyebrow as Jean messed with his hair and Cain didn't even mind that he had breathed in some of the smoke from the older man's cigarette.

And in the dark of the night, when the other two were sleeping and he lay entangled in a protective nest, he would stay still, if just to keep this moment in his mind forever.


	2. Chapter 2

This amused me greatly, because Roy can be such a bastard. And I can so see Jean and Roy fighting for dominance. Which is why they have Cain to balance them out! o

_Be careful what you ask, because sometimes it's better off not knowing._

Or

_Jean is not an uke!_

He could feel the question eating away at his insides, slowly like a cancer until it consumed him whole. It all started with a comment thrown by a tactless Breda, not realizing the impact it would have on the poor younger man. So that was why he was sitting at his/Roy's/Jean's (they all lost track of who's was who's, by this point) kitchen table, staring at a mug of tea that had long since chilled.

It was the scraping of a chair across the tile that finally roused him from his internal pondering. Looking up to meet the black eyes of one of his lovers (that sounded _so_ weird, Cain didn't even know where to start), Fury felt the cancer morph into a fiery inferno that consumed him to the core.

It was time to ask the Question.

"Roy, err, why did you and Jean pick me?"

A cheesy grin, like the one he used when talking about miniskirts in the military, spread across the normally cold alchemist's face, one that made Cain sweat from anxiety.

"Because I knew _you_ would never fight me for dominance. Jean's always like 'it's my turn to be on top' or 'I'm not some God-damned woman, Mustang!' _You_, on the other hand, are the perfect partner because you know I'm alpha and that I am the boss! _You_ are the one that helps me let Jean think he has some semblance of dominance."

Roy evil cackle was cut off when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up into the not too happy eyes of his second lieutenant, the Flame Alchemist felt an icy chill run up his spine.

"You, _Master_, are sleeping up the couch tonight. And if you even _think_ about using alchemy I'm going to tell Hawkeye about the little paperwork 'mishap'."

And with that, Jean dragged a blushing Cain upstairs and left a pouting Roy at the table.


End file.
